1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of displaying an image using light provided from a backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, which includes a non-self emissive display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display, includes a backlight assembly, and the non-self emissive display panel displays an image using light generated by and provided from the backlight assembly.
To improve front brightness of the display apparatus, in general, the backlight assembly includes a prism sheet that collects the light. The prism sheet refracts the light incident thereto to allow the refracted light to travel in a direction substantially vertical to the prism sheet. Accordingly, due to optical properties of the prism sheet, the front brightness of the display apparatus is improved.
While the prism sheet has the above-mentioned superior optical characteristic, the prism sheet is extremely expensive and undesirably increases a manufacturing cost and an overall cost of a display apparatus employing the prism sheet. Thus, there remains a need reduce a manufacturing cost of the display apparatus while not compromising the front brightness of the display apparatus.